


"Research" together

by alien_from_outerspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Research, Smut, Steter - Freeform, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_from_outerspace/pseuds/alien_from_outerspace
Summary: Stiles and Peter are left behind to do the research on every new supernatural evil in Beacon Hills. No wonder they end up getting bored and find better ways to keep themselves occupied.[fanart]





	"Research" together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pillowfort for gemjam  
> Check out my tumblr for more Steter art : https://alien-from-outerspace.tumblr.com/

https://alien-from-outerspace.tumblr.com/


End file.
